Control of insect pests, rodents of non-desirable plants is typically achieved through the use of pesticides. Along with fertilizers, such pesticides, including fungicides, insecticides, rodenticides, plant growth regulators, enzymes and other similar products, are often dispersed via spherical, biobased pellets or granules that are used as carriers for such biological or chemical agents.
Biobased carriers made from renewable feedstocks include corn, soybean and wheat, but supplies and costs of such feedstocks can fluctuate greatly with the growing world market and the discovery of alternative uses therefor. For instance, corn cobs, which are used for the manufacture of the pesticide carrier, DG Lite®, are in increasing demand in the field of ethanol production. Consequently, the supply of corn cobs for DG Lite® is diminishing and the cost is rising. What is needed is an alternative source for biobased carriers for pesticides, fertilizers, and other applications.